Whoops I've Done It Again
by LIL Slim
Summary: It been a month since Amy left, and she has completely cut Karma off. Leaving her all alone, until she stops by Lauren's house to try and become better friends but may end up becoming a little more. Larma, T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been a ship I liked for while now, but haven't made a story yet so I figure I'd give it a try. If you haven't read "Tears In Her Popcorn" or "Wow (A Very Larma New Year)" both written by Iheartkarmy you should their very good. So here's my first attempt of a Larma fic.**

* * *

 _ **Karma**_

Its been 32 days, 5 hours, 17 minutes and 38 seconds since Amy left to film that bands tour, no that anyones counting. Not a day goes by where Amy doesn't pop into my head. I always have my phone on me hoping that maybe ill get a text or call but I always end up disappointed. She completely cut me off from her life and honestly I couldn't blame her. I treated her so awfully this past year with the faking it, playing with her emotions and not even trying to hear what she has to say. Shit I'd cut myself off if I could.

This summer been ok, Liam left with girlfriend or whatever the fuck they were to look for his dad, so he's gone for the summer too. So that left me with only two people, Shane and Lauren. Me and Shane are actually on good terms now, where not best friends by any means but seeing that both of ours left we decided to set our differences aside. Lauren on the other hand, I haven't seen her since she saved Hester. I dont think anyone has. So that what brings me to what im doing right now, I really needed to talk to someone and Shane was out some guy or something. I decided that I dont want bad blood with anyone this year, I want a fresh start with everyone. When I finally made it to Lauren home I knocked on the door. I wonder if anyone would come to the door?

 _ **Narrator**_

Karma waited a couple minutes standing by the door. She considered leaving until sure enough the door open and their Lauren was "what the fuck do want."

Karma cant say she didn't see that coming "Lauren look I know their probably alot tension between us but cant we talk things out."

Lauren had zero interest in what Karma had to say and why should she. Lauren thought all Karma ever done was cause trouble, she was a trouble maker. And anyone associated with her was looking for it. And Lauren had enough on her plate already for any Karma drama.

Lauren just rolled her eyes and went to shut the door, but Karma step in front of it "Lauren please I just really need to talk to someone and I have nowhere else to go."

Lauren sighed she really didn't want anything to do with Karma right now, but she only talked to liz-beth and Leila and if she has to hear about liz-beth and her boyfriend having sex one more time she gonna strangle someone.

Lauren open the door finally "fine but only for ten minutes Ashcroft."

Karma had walked into this house hundreds maybe even thousands of time before but this is the first time she felt like a stranger. She walked over to the living room and notice Lauren was watching the Bachelor "oh wow you like the Bachelor too."

Lauren turned off the TV "dont try and make small talk what do want."

Karma was always a little afraid of Lauren, she would never admit it though. But their was always something about the tiny blonde that made Karma nervous. Maybe it was the way she would glare at you, her blue eyes were so icy cold that you could freeze death if you look to long. Karma couldn't pin point it but Lauren definitely had a effect on her.

Karma snap out of her trance "right um, look Lauren I feel like complete shit, everything that's happened is on me. Amy leaving, Hester almost closings, Shane outing you which lead to Tommy outing you its all my fault and well im sorry."

Lauren was surprised, she never would have expected Karma to admit to anything "wow well thank you but its not all you fault, it my fault for thinking that anyone let alone Tommy could accepted me."

Lauren took a seat on the couch and Krama bravery joined her "well what about Theo or Anthony or whatever his name is. He accepted you didn't he."

Lauren shrugged "yeah he accepted me but couldn't accepted our relationship, unlike you where you have guys and girls throwing themselves at you."

Karma didn't know what to say, what could she. She's never really tried to get to know Lauren, sure she know all about how she portrays herself but never got to learn the real her. She always just been Amy bitch step sister to her.

"I never wanted any of this Lauren, I just got tired of being ignored."

Lauren couldn't help but laugh "you ignored, Karma you were never ignored. By what I heard Amy gave you all of her attention. And finally you get all this attention but now the one person who always care about you gives you none."

Lauren was right, Karma was obsessed about what everyone else thought about her she ignored her one true friend. And now all she wants is her best friend back.

A silence fell in the room but not a uncomfortable one, the two girl just enjoyed their company. This was their first real conversation and it was going better then either thought it would. It stayed quite until Lauren turned the TV back on. The girls didn't say anything they just sat their and watch the Bachelor.

About midway through the show Karma instinctively cuddled up next to Lauren like she would do with Amy. Karma realized what she was doing and waited for Lauren to yell at her but she never. Lauren kinda like having Karma this close. She didn't know why, probably because she been so lonely lately she thought.

No one had said word since the TV been on but Lauren broke that silence "Karma."

"Yes."

"Thank you for stopping by."

Karma look up at Lauren "no problem ice queen."

Both girls laugh at the nickname, as Karma continued to gaze at Lauren. She really is beautiful Karma thought. Karma once again look into Lauren eyes, then she trailed off to look at the blondes lips.

'Lauren must have soft lips' Karma thought.

Then Karma did the worst thing she could have done, and kissed Lauren right on the lips.

Because you know, of course she did.

* * *

 **Hey thanks for reading, please review so I can know to continue or not and what I should work on. Until next time, stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Karma**_

Oh. My. Fucking. God. What am doing, how is this happening. One minute where watching the bachelor and now im kissing Lauren. Wait is she kissing back?

Thats besides the point and even If she did it wasn't for very long because she pushed me away from our cuddling position "what the hell are you doing."

I was completely tongue tied I had no words I was frozen. Lauren just looked at me waiting for a response but I couldn't give her one. I don't even know what came over me, I just kissed her, Lauren. My best friends step sister. The more I think about though I dont regret it, I kinda want to do it again. Wait no bad Karma, of all things this can't happen.

Lauren started to get impatient "well!"

I finally was able to talk but I could only squeak out one word "s-sorry..."

Then I did the one thing im good at, run. I tried to run out of the house I had no idea where I would go I didn't care as long I wasn't here. I wanted ran away, just like im always doing with my problems, and especially my feelings.

 _ **Narrator**_

Lauren saw Karma try to make a run for it but beat her to door "oh no, Ashcroft neither of us is moving fom this spot until you tell what about the hell that was about."

Karma still had nothing, she has a real problem of acting before she thinks and its gotten her trouble once again. Lauren got closer to Karma each step made Karma heart beat faster. Lauren was now in Karma's face her chest almost touching Karma's. This made Karma very tense.

Lauren notices this and it made her smile "do I make you nervous Karma."

Karma tried to lie "no, w-why do you ask."

Lauren may be a emotion werk right now but she was not stupid. She knew she had a effect on Karma, a strong one too. Lauren couldn't lie she like kissing karma, but she thought the whole idea of her and Karma was crazy, exciting but crazy. But Lauren knew it would never work. Hell she only kiss Karma back for a second and she thought that was a one second to many. So she would just tease Karma, their no harm in that... right. Yeah give her a taste of her own medicine.

Lauren cuped Karma check "really then why are shaking so much."

Karma tryed to stop shaking but she couldn't not with Lauren this close to her. That feeling that Karma gets that she could only describe as fear came back when Lauren corners her. Karma would kill to just understand what she was feelings just for once in her life. One minute she kissing Lauren and now she scared shitless of her.

Lauren had finally pressed her body on Karma's and to make it even worse for Karma she wrapped her arms around Karma neck "tell you what Karma im going to let you go and let you try to figure this out" Lauren put her face just inches away from Karma's face "just don't take to long."

Karma hadn't even notice that Lauren open the door and push her out. The slam of door brought her back to life. Karma speed walked down the block and pulled her phone out out.

 _Karma: Shane I need to talk to right now, this is bigger then when they cancelled Oprah._

It took Shane only second to reply.

 _Shane: get your ass here asap._

Karma hurried her way to Shane house. She didn't even bother knocking because she knew he would have left the door open. She made her way up to his room and the second he saw Karma he jumped from his "ok tell me everything in detail."

Karma felt like she was going to explode "I dont even remember half of what happen, one minute me and Lauren are watching the bachelor, then I kissed her, then she yelled, I try to run away, she stops me then gets all up on me and all flirty, then kicks me out her house."

Shane nodded his head "who got eliminated from bachelor."

Karma threw her hand in the air "thats what you got from that."

Shane chuckled "im jokeing but come sit, we have alot to talk about."

* * *

 **Hey im back and hope you liked it. Not my best but it will better, I promise. Dont forget to follow and review. Tell me what you think and what I should add and work on. Remember review's make me want to update sooner. Stay tuned.**


End file.
